


You Sure About That

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, This was just an excuse to be gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes had some wonderful features. Wonderful eyes. Wonderful quirks of his lips when Steve wrangled a smile or a laugh out of him.Pride Prompts day 19: Art





	You Sure About That

**Author's Note:**

> This is very gay.

James Buchanan Barnes had some wonderful features. Wonderful eyes. Wonderful quirks of his lips when Steve wrangled a smile or a laugh out of him. A wonderful cleft chin that Steve wanted to nip at sometimes. 

Simply because he could.

Steve wished he had time to draw all the thing he loved about Bucky. 

Commit all of them to his memory. Every facial expression, every tilt of his head, every way the light would cast shadows along his face, and every sound that left those lips. 

“Keep your head still,” said Steve with a soft smile as he worked in deeper values to his current sketch of Bucky’s face. The cheekbones would have to wait, because there was no way Bucky’s mouth would stay in the same position. “You've got… a very pleasing face, Buck.” 

Bucky stiffly laughed, but didn't move like Steve told him. “Thanks, Stevie.” 

“I'm flirting with you,” admitted Steve as he smudged the charcoal into the crease of the drawn lips. 

Bucky’s lips quirked up in a new way. A curse on Steve’s current sketch of those bowed lips. “I’m aware. When can we take a break?” 

Steve rolled his eyes and settled back into the sketch. “When my back hurts.” They'd have to take a break to rest Steve’s back, stretch their legs, but for now he'd just focus on deepening the values of the drawing. 

“Steve,” hissed Bucky with a narrowed glance.

Steve groaned and set his pad of paper aside. “Come on, Buck.”

He just wanted to admire Bucky’s face a little longer.

“Being cute won’t save you from my judgment,” muttered Bucky. His face relaxed just the slightest. 

Steve smiled at him and tilted his head. “You sure about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is me returning to Star Trek stuff haha.


End file.
